Congratulations, Harry Potter
by Lulu ala Rue
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are now in their twenties and are learning to cope with choices made during the war. Will they be able to settle their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my awesome new story! The idea just popped into my headww when I was drugged with Tylenol, but hopefully it makes some sense.**

**Disclaimer: I own all of it! My name is JK and I spend all of my free time here, writing dumb fanfics instead of writing the book you are all anticipating. (I can dream can't I?)**

* * *

Prologue 

"No, no," these sobs were escaping the twenty-two year old. "Please, you can't be dead." Shaking the man lying in front of her, she collapsed against him.

Footsteps echoed behind her -- heavy footsteps, a man most likely. "Come on, we have to go," he said. Indeed it was a man, he was twenty-three, and he bent down, brushing his lips against the woman's forehead.

"I can't, I-I love him," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"We have to go. I know you love him, but you're engaged and having a baby. Not his."

"You don't get it. Its not-" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

Letting the man help her up, she stumbled, her body numb from shock. Picking her up, she wrapped an arm around his neck, head on his shoulder.

Feeling a tear fall on her arm she looked up at him.

"He died fighting – being the hero." Looking back she saw him stir.

* * *

Chapter one 

"Oh, Ron, yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Hermione waited until Ron had slid the ring onto her finger before throwing her arms around his freckled neck. "We're getting married," she whispered excitedly into his ear, tears of joy starting to escape.

"You'll be Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley." Ron knew that she wanted to keep her muggle surname, from when she spoke of how important it was the night before.

"No, Mrs. Hermione Weasley," she said, looking at him with love in her eyes.

The two had begun dating when they were seventeen – for the past six years they'd been solid and strong; a match made in heaven. When they turned 21, Ron had asked Hermione to move in with him, and now, two years later, they were getting married.

"I was Harry was here too," Hermione said quietly, reading her fiancés thoughts as she toyed with his flaming red hair.

"At least Ginny is doing better." Ron sighed, thinking of how down his baby sister had been acting when Harry had left.

Harry Potter had gone after Lord Voldemort, intent on killing him once and for all. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone with him after Ginny had graduated. Harry hadn't wanted to wait another year, but he didn't want his girlfriend to be unprepared. The two had gotten back together two months after they broke up. For three years they searched and fought. It was when Ginny ended up in St. Mungo's that Harry realized what happened, the danger he put her in. Harry had left and no one had seen him since.

Ginny had been heartbroken when he had left and over the past year and a half, she and Dean had reconnected, and had gotten engaged two moths ago.

"Ron, I have to tell you something," Hermione said a bit nervously, leading him over to the couch and sitting down.

As Ron was about to ask 'what', there was a loud 'crack' as someone apparated in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that is the end of chapter One/Prologue. Short, I know. I'd like to thank Seritha for helping me with my prologue to make sure that it wasn't too revealing. The next chapter should be up any day now, so drop a review if you can.**

**Love,**

**Beauty**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ginny Weasley dusted off imagined dust off of her robes.

"Yes?"

"I just came by to get my dress robes. Hermione borrowed them and I need them for tonight." Eyeing the diamond on her ex-flat mate's finger, she smirked at her brother. "So, you finally asked her?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Ginny, they're in the front closet by the door." 

Ginny went out of the room, and as Ron was about to ask Hermione's news, there was an echoing slap of flesh on flesh.

"Ginny, love,"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Ginny,"

"Get away from me, just go away! Isn't that what you do best? Leave?"

Tears had formed in Hermione's eyes as she and Ron looked at each other before bolting to the voices.

The scene that they walked in on was upsetting; Ginny up against the walls in tears, robes clutched to her chest, and Harry, reaching out to her.

Hermione let go of Ron's hand, running to Ginny.

"Ginny, darling, go into the kitchen, I'll be there later." she said quietly, stepping between the heartbroken boy and the sobbing girl. Ginny ran into the kitchen, still sobbing, as Harry's emerald eyes followed her sadly.

Ron had a look of anger on his face, which deepened at Harry's next words.

"Why is she so angry?" It was all Hermione could do to keep him from launching at their friend.

"Let's go into the library," Hermione said calmly, leading them into the next room. As she shut the door and put up a silencing charm, she sighed. Her news would have to wait. "Continue," she said, stepping between the men – or, Ron – couldn't launch at each other – or, Harry.

"Why is she mad at you? Harry, you left her in St. Mungo's!" Ron exploded at him. "She woke up from the coma about a week after you left! D'you know what the first thing out of her mouth was? 'Where's Harry?' She was heartbroken for months!"

"I couldn't let any of you get hurt. Especially Ginny – I-I-I love her, Ron."

"Harry, um, about two months ago, Ginny, she-she got engaged. To-to Dean."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, and if you want, I'll post chapter 3 today or tomorrow also.

Love,  
Beauty


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah baby! I just inherited it all! Dang it, it was just a fluke…

(Honestly, these things are so stupid. Do you think JK would waste her time here?)

CHAPTER 3

Harry collapsed onto the couch behind him, looking as if he was about to vomit.

"But I love her,"

"But you left her, Harry! She dives in front of you to save your ass, winds up getting hit with some damned curse, and you turn around and leave her!" Ron had started pacing as he fumed. "God, Harry, I had never seen her like that before. After she woke up, she found out you were gone and she just cried herself to sleep for the next week, and not eating for days at a time. And then-" Ron couldn't make the words come out. With Harry gone, he, Ron had stepped in as her protector – taking anything that had happened to Ginny the hardest.

"Harry, what Ron's trying to say, is that, Ginny – she – about two months after you left – on your anniversary, her birthday – she tried killing herself." Hermione said, sitting next to Harry.

Harry had gone pale at Hermione's word. What had he done?

"Didn't she get any of the letters?"

"I didn't get any letters you sick, twisted, cold-hearted bast-" Ginny had appeared in the door, cold hatred in her eyes. Ron had run over to her, covering her mouth, before anything else could come out. Slapping away her brother's hand, the fiery red-head walked over to stand in front of Harry, who had stood up when Ginny had spoken. "What letters?" She demanded her brown eyes boring into his green.

"Ginny, I wrote you every single day for a year and a half. Though, for the past few months it's only been once a week, since I haven't gotten any reply." Harry said to her, hurt in his voice as he still stung from her words.

"What did you write?" She asked softly, felling the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Hermione knew well Ginny's tone of voice, it was the voice that she had when everything would collapse and Ginny would break down. Harry would take care of her this time.

Wordlessly, she took Ron's hand, leading him out of the room.

"'Mione, he'd better not hurt her again." Ron said as they sat in the kitchen, Hermione brewing tea.

"Sweetheart, if we need to worry about someone getting hurt, it had better be Harry." She said, pouring two cups and sitting down in front of Ron.

Sipping his tea, Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry about before love, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Not looking up at him, Hermione sighed.

"I'm late,"

"For work? It's Saturday love,"

"No, Ron. I'm-I'm late." Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "I think – well, I know – I'm pregnant."

Ron's mug had been by his mouth, but now lay in pieces on the table.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ron jumped out of his chair, picking up Hermione to spin her around in circles.

"You aren't upset?"

"No, I'm damn happy Hermione!" He set her down gently. "We're having a baby!"

Meanwhile…

"Ginny, love, what didn't I write?"

"I told you not to call me that." Ginny said, turning her back to Harry. "Don't call me that," she said again, the tears finally starting to come.

"Gin, I apologized over and over in the letters, telling you that-that." Harry had to take some deep breaths to calm him. Turning her around to face him, he spoke. "Dammit Ginny, I practiced before I got here." Ginny half-hoped, half dreaded for his next words to be what she had waited for, for six years – "Ginerva Weasley, I love you." Ginny gasped before Harry's lips hit hers. Feeling her knees weaken, she sub-consciously leaned into the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck mostly out of habit, she opened her mouth, allowing Harry's tongue entry. It wasn't until she had to pull apart for air that she realized what was happening.

"Harry I –" It was a full five minutes before Ginny could tear herself away and step back out of his reach. Touching her swollen lips lightly, she looked at him with apologetic eyes. "Harry, I'm engaged. Engaged. You left me Harry!" Ginny was crying now, her voice rising. "I love you, dammit! But you left me! Dean loves me Harry; I'm supposed to marry him! He's given me everything Harry and I've given him everything in return!"

"What does he have of yours that I do-" Harry started with hurt in his voice, but then stopped when realization hit him.

A/N: Nope, not much for a note… Just, keep reviewing me! I'm bored too, so you get a DOUBLE UPDATE! WOO-HOO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, I definitely don't own it last I checked, but I do own every single naughty little thing they do!**

CHAPTER 4

Ginny and Dean had slept together. When Harry and Ginny were together, they had both wanted it, badly, but Harry said no, it wasn't the right time, after the battle was over, when they were safe.

"Good-bye, Harry." Ginny apparated to her flat, immediately putting up the shields to prevent anyone apparating in. Stumbling into her room, she collapsed on her bed, and Ginny broke down, crying herself to sleep. (She and Dean didn't live together.

Harry stood there a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Ginny had said she loved him, but she obviously loved Dean. Seeing a piece of parchment and a quill on a nearby table, he walked over, writing Ron and Hermione a quick note, explaining how to contact him, as he was leaving the next morning. Leaving the note on the table, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry went up to his room after he had had a glass of fire whiskey, falling asleep on his bed quickly, only to be awakened hours later by a knock on his door.

Ron and Hermione had gone to go check on Harry and Ginny, and, seeing them gone, didn't think anything of it, as they were too wrapped in their own happiness.

Ron took his fiancée out for dinner that night, in celebration of getting engaged and of Hermione being pregnant.

As Hermione at food for two, Ron wasn't eating at all – which was very peculiar for him. Reaching her hand across the table, she took Ron's in her own.

"Ron, what's wrong? I thought you were happy?"

Sighing, Ron set down his fork, squeezing Hermione's hand gently.

"'Mione darling, I'm ecstatic. It's just I'm worried about Ginny, how she's handling seeing Harry again."

"She didn't show up for her date with Dean,"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because he's sitting right over there by himself."

And indeed he was. Dean Thomas was sitting in the back, eating food by himself.

"D'you think Ginny's okay? You don't think she tried to-" Ron was starting to get worried now.

"No, Ron, she's okay. She's not trying to kill herself again. When I went to the bathroom earlier, I Flooed over quick and she was in bed sleeping. I'm going to go talk to Dean and tell him what's going on."

Hermione stood up and kissed Ron's head, walking over to where Dean sat. After explaining to him what had happened, telling him to wait for her to come to him later, he left and she went back to sit down.

"He's not happy about it, but he won't bother her now anyways." Seeing that Ron was still just picking at his food, she put her fork down. "Do you want to go home?" Hermione's leg ran up Ron's. "We could celebrate there," Ron moaned softly, as she knew just how to get him going.

Standing up, Hermione went to the apparition area, beckoning to Ron as she walked. Ron followed her, leading her into the bedroom when they reached home.

Ginny woke hours later and noticed that she had missed her date with Dean; she'd apologize later. Sighing, she thought about Harry. God, what it was like to kiss him again…

"I've got to go see him," she said to no one in particular, as it was just her in the whole flat.

"You do that dearie…" replied her mirror in a sleepy tone.

Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny went to find Tom the barman, as he would know where Harry was staying.

"He's staying here, in room 14."

Ginny thanked him, running up to room fourteen. Knocking on his door, she called his name softly.

"Harry? It's me, Ginny. Can I talk to you?"

Harry was woken by the knocking, and when he heard Ginny's voice, put his glasses on, opening the door.

"Come in,"

"Harry, I just realized now that I can't love you. I've loved you since I was ten, and that love just increased as each year passed. But I'm engaged to Dean now Harry. I'm sorry, but I just can't love you." Ginny was a liar. She did love Harry.

"Do you love him?"

"I must love him a little. I said yes, didn't I?"

Ginny was met with Harry's lips again, a kiss of pure emotion; Dean had never kissed her like that. When he pulled away, Ginny held onto him tight, refusing to let him go again.

**A/N: Wow, I just realized that I write really short chapters. I'm sorry about that everyone! Anyways, I'm hoping to get tons of reviews with this story, because if I have enough I might write a sequel! I don't care if it's 'Keep this coming, I really like it,' or if it's 'This story sucks.' Just so I have reviews and I know people are reading! Well, if I'm not careful, this Author's Note will become longer than the chapter, so I'll maybe continue it in the next chapter. xD**

**Love,**

**_Beauty_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Ginny groggily opened one hazel eye to see Harry sleeping soundly. One finger traced his jaw line before snuggling closer and drifting back to sleep.

About an hour later, Harry awoke, Ginny's crimson head against his chest, their legs intertwined. Last night, Ginny had come to talk to him, though very little talking actually went on after the first kiss.

As much as he hated to do it, Harry had to leave Ginny - again. Grabbing his boxers off the floor, he walked quietly to the en-suite bathroom to shower. When he came out fully dressed, Harry sat down with parchment and a quill in the chair by the bed; which gave him a good view of the sleeping beauty.

When he finished the letter, he walked over to put it next to Ginny. Kissing her softly, Harry headed to the door.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't want to, but he turned and regretted it immediately. There Ginny lay, her long red hair standing out against the crème sheet. She was awake.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I love you," And then he was gone.

Tears were in Ginny's eyes again as she opened the letter.

_Ginny love -  
I'm sorry for leaving you again, but I can't stop until he's gone. Last night was a night that should have happened long ago, but I was to dn protective. You were right though - you can't love me. You have to go back to Dean; go back and marry him - you deserve it. Again love, I'm sorry, but I had to go. I hope when I come back, there will be a little Dean or Ginny to call me Uncle Harry. I love you Ginny soon-to-be Thomas. I love you.  
-Harry_

The tears were flowing openly now, as Ginny knew Harry was right. She did have to go back to Dean. And with that, Ginny found her clothes and put them on quickly, apparating home to shower.

xxx

When Harry had left, he apparated back into the library at Ron's and Hermione's and, after taking his unread letter, went over to knock on their bedroom door.

"Five more minutes," Ron grunted.

Harry took that as a yes; however, when he opened the door, his eyes were met with a a scene similar to that of he and Ginny.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, turning out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

There was a thudding noise followed by an 'ow' from Hermione; it appeared she had fallen off. As they dressed quickly, glances were thrown across the room. 'Why's Harry back?' was what they were both thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 6

"You've both scarred me for life." Harry complained to his two friends as they ate the breakfast Hermione had made.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have walked in like that." Ron shot back, a smile on his face. Ron had somewhat forgiven his friend, and now that he wasn't hating him, he realized how much he had really missed Harry.

"Boys, be quiet." Hermione said sternly as she sat next to Ron. "Harry, why are you here?"

"I'm going back to fight Voldemort. I know where he is and I plan on killing him. I'm leaving you guys information on how to contact me, but you cannot give it to Ginny. Don't tell her I came back to see you. Thanks for the breakfast Hermione, but I have to go."

As he stood up to leave, Hermione stood up to hug him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head.

"Take care of Ron. And the baby when you have it." Harry had already been told.

"Harry, you'll be here for the baby. We're naming you godfather, so be careful." Hermione told him tearfully as she pulled away to let Ron have his turn.

After a brief hug, Harry told him,

"Take care of the girls for me, okay?"

Ron just nodded as Harry apparated, leaving the letter with contact information behind.

"He'll be back,"

xxx

Dean had given Ginny a Muggle cell phone, teaching her how to use it, which she was now.

"Dean, I'm so sorry I missed our date."

"Gin, I already know you were with Harry."

"H-how do you know?" Ginny was shocked. How could Dean know that she had slept with Harry?

"Ron and Hermione were at the restaurant celebrating something and Hermione came over and told me Harry had come back and you were at your place sleeping."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief; he didn't know.

"Dean, you know how last week you asked me to move in with you and I said no because I wasn't ready?"

"I'd rather not think about it, but yeah, I remember."

"Well, when I saw Harry yesterday, it made me realize I need to forget about him and I have to start over. I'm ready to move in with you Dean."

While she had been talking, Ginny was fingering the promise ring Harry gave her when she graduated. It had been his mother's; a simple white-gold band with an emerald in the center and two tiny diamonds on each side. Dean had never asked about it, and she had never taking it off - and she never would.

The ring had meant they would wait, until they were sure the wanted it, which last night they had.

After Dean had said he was excited, but hat to go to work (he drew comics for the Prophet) and he hoped to see her at supper, Ginny started packing.

As she packed, a burning feeling was eating away at her stomach. Ginny had lied to him. The first time she would sleep with Dean would be that night.

Now Harry had one thing that Dean didn't.

xxx

Five months passed, and things went pretty smoothly. No one had heard from Harry, and Ginny and Dean were pregnant. (Well, you know what I mean.)

On Ginny and Dean's anniversary date, her promise ring was glowing. Since her hand was in her lap, she slipped it off.

"Dean? You and Ron should go out tonight! I'm not feeling that great, so I think I'll hang with Hermione, a Mama's Night."

Dean agreed quickly, and they apparated to Ron and Hermione's house, as they had been done eating. When the men left, Ginny broke down in tears, collapsing on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 7

"Ginny, darling, what's wrong?"

"It's-it's Harry," Ginny managed to get out through the tears, as she was crying hard.

"Harry? Is he in trouble?" Hermione asked, concern showing in her eyes, her voice.

Ginny nodded, taking in deep, gasping breaths to calm herself.

"It's my ring," Ginny handed the glowing emerald to Hermione, which then immediately stopped, until it was back in Ginny's hands. As Hermione helped her onto the couch, the tears decreased.

"It's the promise ring that Harry gave me. It came with a letter that his mum wrote. He couldn't read it, because she charmed it so only a woman could read it. It said that the glow meant that a potter was in trouble - big, life and death trouble."

"But why is it just glowing now? Harry's been in trouble before,"

"There was another part," Ginny admitted quietly. "It's activated when you each have given the one thing you can only give once."

"But you never slept with him. Unless..."

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, you are engaged!"

"I know that Hermione! But I can't stop loving him."

Hermione's arms wrapped around Ginny, comforting her.

"The baby is Harry's I assume?" Nod. "and Dean thinks it's his?" Another nod. "Ginny, you have to tell him."

"Hermione, I can't tell Dean until I've told Harry." Ginny said quietly, the ring glowing brighter. "I know you know where he is. You have to tell me."

Sighing, Hermione knew that Ginny deserved to know where Harry was at.

xxx

"Dean's at home, he passed out and I brought him there. I don't see Ginny though," Ron was home now, sitting on the couch with Hermione in his arms.

"She went after Harry,"

There was a 'crack' as Ron apparated out. He was going to get his baby sister and his niece or nephew that she was carrying.

xxx

After thanking Hermione, she went home to eat something since she wasn't hungry earlier at dinner. Leaving a note for Dean, she told him that she was at Luna's for the night to keep her company since Neville was gone for business.

Apparating to where Harry was supposed to be, she found Harry and Voldemort locked in battle. The crack from the apparation resulted in the ring ceasing to glow.

Stepping forward, Ginny knew what she had to do.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried.

Voldemort turned, grinning maliciously at her.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ It didn't work. The curse bounced, hitting a gravestone in the very cemetery Harry had been in before.

"Ginny! Get out of here!" Harry yelled at her, his eyes growing wide at Ginny's belly.

Voldemort chose that exact moment to shoot the killing curse at Harry.

An odd thing happened next. The curse hit Harry, knocking him down; however, the curse split, reducing the caster to ashes. It was obvious that Harry had destroyed the two horcruxes that the group had been unable to destroy.

Rushing over to Harry, Ginny never thought to why she wasn't dead - she knew it was the ring.

Ginny sobbed, leaning over his body.

"No, no," These were the sobs escaping her lips. "Please, you can't be dead." Shaking Harry's body in front of her, she collapsed against him.

**A/N: This is where the prologue comes in in case you didn't catch that…**

**Lulu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 8

"Ron, Ron, put me down." As her brother set her down, she rushed over o Harry's moving and now groaning body.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, sitting up weakly. He knew that it was Ginny's love that had saved him, much like his mother's. Red heads.

Before Ginny could answer, the world went black.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's short I know. Only 2 chapters left!**

**Lulu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 9

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and saw her brother's red hair standing out against the familiar white of a hospital. St Mungo's.

"Harry's gone again, isn't he?" she asked quietly, knowing that he probably had to leave.

The whiteness and brightness of the room made her close her eyes, but she could feel someone sit down next to her.

"Sweetie, he's not here, but he's not leaving for good. He just had to go take care of - something." Hermione said comfortingly.

"Wh-why am I here?" Ginny found that it was easier to open her eyes slowly.

"Well, um, Dean had showed up and heard you tell Harry that you loved him, and when you went back over to him - well, he shot you with a pretty strong stunner and then a bunch of other spells. By the time Ron got over to you, Dean was screaming at your stunned body and, well, Dean was pretty drunk."

There was a knock on the door when Ginny saw Dean.

"Hey, babe, how's the baby?" Dean asked casually, walking over to give her a kiss.

Turning her head, she buried it in Hermione's shoulder.

"How did you find me last night?"

"He put a tracking spell on your engagement ring." Ron growled.

"How's the baby?"

"Go away, Dean."

"Gin-"

"Go away! It's over!"

"What about our baby?"

"It's not yours. Just go away!" Ginny tore the ring off of her finger throwing it at him. Dean just left dejectedly - he knew their relationship would end sooner or later. "I'm going to go to sleep."

Nodding, Ron and Hermione took turns giving her a kiss on the forehead before they left.

xxx

Ginny woke up, and realized it was nighttime. Glancing around her room, she saw someone sitting in a nearby chair, head in hands.

"Hey," she called softly, wanting to know who was there.

"Oh, Go, Ginny! You're okay!" Harry stood up, crossing to the bed quickly. "Why did you come last night? You could have been killed bout you - weren't." Harry was still confused by that.

"It was the ring. Some Old Magic spell your mum had put on it."

"I'd better go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I have to go find a place to stay now - I'm moving back since Voldemort's gone for good now. Give my congratulations to the father of the baby - well - Dean I guess." Harry said awkwardly, heading towards the door.

"Congratulations, Harry Potter."

**A/N: Okay, one chapter left! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

CHAPTER 10/EPILOUGE

"Harry Potter, here's your baby boy-" There was another cry of pain from Ginny and another of a baby. "And here's your baby girl."

"Ginerva Potter, you never told me we were having twins!" Harry said joyously, going over to his wife, who was cleaning herself up with her wand.

"Surprise," she said weakly, taking the twins - Lily Marie and James Arthur, they had decided - from their ecstatic father.

A scream from the be don her opposite side made Ginny look up with a smile.

"Ron Weasley, here's your baby girl."

"Molly Louise," Hermione could be heard saying. "After our mums."

"Merlin, three birthdays in one day." Ginny said almost disappointedly.

"Nope, Weasley over here is 12:04. Technically, you have different years." The healer said.

Indeed it was. Babies born on New Year's Eve and Day.

"I love you, Ginerva Molly Potter."

"I love you too, Harry James Potter."

"I love you, Hermione Jane Weasley."

"And I love you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

**A/N: THE END! **

**I dedicate this entire story to Hermione Weasley 88. See, I'm on a forum with her and it's her fault that I posted the entire story there in two days. **

**There were also many people involved in this story, just too many to list. You all know who you are!**

**Review thank you's go to: NoteBookLove, Hermione Weasley 88, Secret world, kaypgirl, harryandjamesluvr, eaglesnest, GilmoreGroupie595, mel-and-mango-angel, and anyone else who reviews after the date of this publishing. I love you all!**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading, and thank you for the reviews. Please read the rest of my stories!**

_**Lulu ala Rue**_


End file.
